Not A Child Anymore
by Loki1899
Summary: Set after the cabin. No attack on the school. Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Rose is sick of everyone treating her like a child. Sorry I suck at summaries. Better then it sounds I hope. RxR please. Rated M for mature content and language. Disclaimer! I don't own vampire academy or the characters! Just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked in to the gym for morning practice with Dimitri. It has been three weeks exactly since we had made love in the cabin. I put my gym bag down and started my streches when I heard a squeal coming from the equipment room. I walked over and opened the door a bit more so i could see in. I did not want to see what I did. Standing in the room were Dimitri and Tasha hugging. I was in shock for a few moments just standing there.

" You mean it Dimka! You'll be my guardian!" Tasha said while hugging him.

" Yes Tasha I'll be your guardian." He said pulling back from her enough to look at her. He leaned back into her and kissed her.

It was then my world fell apart. I gasped loudly and began to run to my room. I stopped only when some one grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I looked up to find Dimitri looking in my eyes. He began leaning down to kiss me when I slapped him and began to run again.

"Roza please stop. I didn't want you to find out like that. Please stop and listen to me!" He yelled as he ran after me again.

I kept running till I got to my room and slamed and lock the door. I fell on to my bed and began to cry.

"Rose... Roza please open the door. Roza we need to talk." He said in a desperate almost pleading voice. " Roza... Roza please let me in it's not what you think it is."

"Go away. I've heard enough guardian Belikov. Now leave." I yelled.

He must have listened to me because I didn't hear anything after except for foot steps going away from my door.

I don't know how long I stayed in my room. I heard people talking as they went by my room. At one point I thought I heard Lissa and Adrian knock on my door calling for me but I just stayed on my bed. Eventually I ran out of tears, once I calmed down enough, I started to think. Three weeks, three weeks since he said he loved me. Three weeks since he said he would never leave me, but I had just been a stupid foolish child and believed him. It all had been lies. He didn't care about me at all. I was just some stupid dhampir girl that had been there, and willing, when he wanted sex. that's all I was to him.

When I had come to the conclusion I had started to get mad. I got up and grabbed my phone. I had apperently been in my room for twenty-four hours. I sat on my bed and desided to check on Lissa through the bond.

She was with Christian in her room on her bed, fully clothed thankfully.

"I'm scared Christian, no ones seen her since yesterday." Lissa said into his chest. "What if something happend to her? I can't lose her she's the only family I've got."

"Lissa she's probably in her room right now upset over Belikov leaving last night. He was her mentor remember? She's probably just upset that he's gone. It was quiet sudden that he desided to go with my aunt. We'll see her by tonight don't worry. She just needs a little bit of time." He said soothingly while rubbing her back.

I pulled out of her head. At least I could count on Christian to be there for Lissa when I couldn't. I desided then that I was gonna be the best guardian I could be. No more people were gonna look at me as a child that's still growing up and they can take advantage of.

"Rose are you in there?" Adrian said from outside my door. I opened the door and let him in.

"I heard about Belikov leaving last night. Rose I'm so sorry." He said giving me a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Lord Ivashkov, and I'd most grateful if you stayed out of my personal buisness."

"Lord Ivashkov? What's with the formalities Little Dhampir? And what is with the guardian mask and stants?"

"I've decided that im going to take my job as a guardian more seriously. It has been brought to my attention that some just see me as a child still, and they need to have their eyes opened and be proven wrong. I agree my past actions have made me seem like a child but I hav realised that I need to act like an adult." I said flatly. " Now if you don't mind Lord Ivashkov I have some buisness I must get ready for. Good day Lord Ivashkov." I said opening my door for him to leave.

"Alright I'll see you later then..." He said defeatingly as he left.

I nodded and closed the door. I walked to the bathroom and went in for a showered and got dressed in formal looking cloths. I walked out of my room and straight to Kirova's office.

"How can I help you Rose?" The Secretary asked.

" I wish to speak with headmistress Kirova please" I said formally

She looked shocked but nodded and left for a moment. She walked back and told me to go in. I nodded at her and walked in to Kirova's office.

" Rose sit down. What do I owe this pleasure to today for you coming to see me?" She asked politely.

"I'll be frank. I wish to take my graduating trail now headmistress".

" Why is that Miss Hathaway?"

" It is to my understanding that you are down a guardian and if I do my trail now and graduate now I can be one for the school until Lissa graduates. If money is a problem then I'm sure my father would be able to donate some for his own daughter's trails". I said straight faced.

I had meet my father, Abe Mazur, the day after my birthday. He was very rich because of his work, though most say it's illegal work, and could make almost anything happen. When we had meet I had doubts about him actually being able to do almost anything until my mother had said that if something had happened to me and I got put in jail he could break me out if necessary.

" Well that would be very much needed and as long as he can supply a few more guardians during the time of the trail, and as much as I wish you would wait, I don't see any problem with it. When would you like it to happen?"

" Next week Thursday after school. That will give me time to call and you and the guardians time to get everything ready".

" Yes very well, I will contact guardian Petrov and let her know"

"Thank you headmistress, good day" I said nodding at her and leaving.

I got half way to the dhampir dorms when the P.A system went off.

" Attention students and teachers, attention. All classes will be cancelled next week Thursday, classes will resume on the Friday after at midnight please students use your time off wisely. All Guardians off duty will please meet in my office for a last-minute meeting. Guardian Petrov please come as well. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day".

It turned off and I grabbed my phone. I looked through my contacts until I found the person I was looking for.

" Baba I need you to come to the school with about fifteen guardians please".

" Why your not in trouble are you Kizi?".

" No Baba. I'm graduating next week but the catch was we needed more guardians".

" Thank you bubba I'll see you then".

I pressed the end call and went to the gym and changed into my gym clothes that were in my bag that I left there and began practicing for tomorrow. I was finally going to be a guardian. Nobody was going to see me as silly or foolish or as a child. I was going to be like every other guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

It was finally time for my trail. To say I was nervous was an understatement.  
For the past four days I have gotten non-stop questions about why I am taking my trails and getting my promise mark so early. I just wave them off calmly saying that it's none of their business. I've already talked with Alberta, and she has agreed that once I'm graduated I'm gonna take over Dimitri's shift's and I'll be Lissa's guardian once she graduates. About two days after I had talked to Kirova, I told Lissa, Christian and Adrian about what happened between me and Dimitri.

I'm standing in an tent that Alberta told me to wait in. I could hear a large crowd waiting for me to start my trails. I start to panic, what if I mess up and fail? _No stop thinking that Rose._ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Suddenly I got pulled into Lissa's head. She was mad at something. As I looked around I saw why. Tasha and Dimitri were here. Lissa, Christian and Adrian were mad at Dimitri for him leaving me. Lissa and Adrian suspected that him leaving was the real reason why I wanted to graduate early, and become a guardian so soon. If I was being honest with myself it was I didn't want there to be any reason we couldn't be together.

Even though she was mad, Lissa put a smile on as if everything was fine as well as Christian. Adrian on the other hand didn't even try to hide that he was mad at Dimitri, and sat there glaring at him.

"I hope your happy now Belikov." Adrian said with Venom in his voice.

"Is there a reason for me to be happy?" He asked calmly.

"She's doing this for you..." He said gesturing around them. " to prove she's not some dumb child, Let alone one you can have your way with then leave three weeks later like nothing happens. So you better be happy. Cause it's your fault..." He said as he pushed Dimitri in the chest. " That she is gonna be out there as a full guardian now. And don't think it won't be your fault if in the next month or two when she's out guarding Lissa when she goes shopping for grad if she doesn't come back alive. It'll be all your fault". He yelled.

"Adrian! None of this is Dimitri's Fault Rose choose this..." Tasha said calmly defending Dimitri.

" No Adrian's right..." Lissa said. " It's his fault that Rose feels like nobody respects her or thinks of her as nothing but a child. I mean he did use her, lie to her, an leave her pregnant!" Lissa yelled at him.

Tasha, Christian, Dimitri, And myself were shocked. Adrian looked calm but mad at the same time. I couldn't be pregnant. I have only had sex with Dimitri, and we're both dhampir's. So it can't be true, can it?

"That's impossible, She's only been with him". Christian said pointing to Dimitri.

"It's True, Rose is. She doesn't Know it yet but she is. I've seen the Baby's aura. She has to be at least four weeks. Rose told us how long ago she did it with you Belikov, so don't even try and say it's not yours. And before you say anything about both of you being dhampir's either. When Lissa brought Rose back after their accident she made rose more moroi then most dhampir's. How much more we don't know". Adrian said looking defeated.

"Lissa looked at Dimitri who hadn't said anything.

"Are you telling me Rose, My Roza, is pregnant with my baby boy or daughter?". Said Dimitri finally. He looked at Adrian and Lissa pleadingly, whether it was for it to be true or not I couldn't tell.

" Yes, but know because of you she might not have the baby if she get's injured badly enough". Adrian said furious.

" I have to go stop her..." Dimitri said frantic.

"It won't work, we've tried everything but telling her she's pregnant". Lissa said.

"Then you obviously haven't tried hard enough!" Dimitri yelled getting everyone around them attention's. " She is sscaring a baby! My baby! And you didn't Think to tell her! She could lose the baby in the matter of an second. A SECOND! and you didn't think to tell her! Did it not occur to you that she'd want the baby? or that I would like to know my son or daughter!?"

"Lissa was gonna say something when Alberta's voice came on a P.A system.

"It's to late now. All we can do is hope." Christian said.

"I pulled out of Lissa's head into my own.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The guardians are ready and it's now time for us to take a seat as we bring out Rose Hathaway-Mazur for her trails to see if she has what it takes to be a guardian!" Alberta said cheerfully. " Come out Rose!" The crowd erupted in cheers as I walked out.

I looked around. It was basically a big Colosseum, but that's not what scared me. The entire place was filled with both Moroi and Dhampir's

" Now since Rose has already killed two strigoi, she will put to the test by having to fight off as many guardians as she can after a certian amount if she defeats them she will pass if not she fails and will have to go back into school". The crowd cheered as Alberta finished.

I looked up to Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri. I took a deep Breath and looked right at Dimitri. He looked scared and mad. I smiled and nodded my head to signal that I knew about the baby and had been there in Lissa's head.

Alberta's voice rang through the building. " LET'S BEING!"

As soon as Alberta finished speaking guardians came out and at me from every direction. It all happened in a haze, and before i knew it all the guardians were on the ground in pain groaning. Two guardians came out with a gurney for the seriously injured. About half of them were able to walk off.

"Impressive..." Alberta said again over the P.A. " Rose Hathaway - Mazur you have just beaten fifteen fully trained guardians, but as we all know someone you know could be turned in to a strigoi and you might be forced to fight them. Let's see how Rose does with going against two people she knows".

When she finished talking my mother and Dimitri walked out of a door together. Dimitri stayed at the side and my mother came at me full force. she went to take out my legs out from under me and I jumped over in time. We started to circle each other./p

" Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you cause your my daughter". She said. " I want you to be the best you can be".

" I wouldn't dream about it. Just don't go for my stomach or abdomen please, that's my weak spot". As I said this a panicked look came of his face.

I had been successful in keeping everyone away from hitting my stomach so far but Dimitri knew I was baiting her to go for my stomach and if I didn't stop her then it would hurt my baby.

As planned she went for my stomach when I gave her an opening. She tried to kick my stomach but I caught her leg and made her loose balance. She fell and got right back up. the rest of the fight went in a haze, until finally i was able to get her on the ground and 'staked' her. I helped her up and gave her a hug as she told me good luck. I nodded and faced Dimitri.

Dimitri came runing at m with a mad determined look. I couldn't figure out why he was mad. the fight wen in much of a haze, but one thing I took note of was Dimitri constantly going for my stomach. I was doing a good job at blocking so far. I heard people talking in the stands.

"They are so fast! How do they move that fast?" Someone said to the right of me.

"They haven't even landed a hit on the other!" Another person said to my left.

Our fight continued, all the while Dimitri got madder and madder. I didn't think much of it till Dimitri landed a hard blow to my stomach area. I doubled over in pain. " _THE BABY!_ " Lissa yelled in my head. Then it clicked what he was doing. He was trying to hurt my baby! At this realization a new fury rose within me. I went at Dimitri with all I had left.

"You will not hurt my baby, you bastard". I said to him.

The fight continued on until finally I had an opening and brought him to the ground and 'staked' him as well. There was a moment of silence while me and Dimitri caught our breaths. I had just about caught mine when Dimitri shoved me off him. i was shocked at first but then got mad, but my anger soon faded into excitement as Alberta announced that I had passed my trials with flying colours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was still in shock.

My graduation happened right after my trails. I got my promise mark and Alberta handed me my schedule with a sad look. I gave her a hug and told her I'd be fine. About a half hour later I went to the clinic and got a pregnancy test, I didn't doubt Adrian and Lissa but I wanted to be possitive that I was pregnant and that's all the test did was prove them correct.

Dimitri had tried talking to me but I wouldn't let it go in to private matters and kept it professional. To speak the truth it was a lot harder then what it should be. I just wanted to run to him and say I'm pregnant with your baby but I knew I couldn't do that. I know how he thinks and he would just find every reason that it wasn't his. If it wasn't for everyone being there I probably would have, but I needed to grow up. I needed to prove I can take care of my baby.

Later that night Lissa through a party in my honor to celebrate my graduation and becoming a guardian. Everyone that didn't know I was pregnant kept offering me drinks to which I had to refuse. What really shocked me ththe most was Dimitri was there and he was drunk. Tasha nowhere to be seen. I just brushed off my shoulders until Adrian came up to me completely sober, with Dimitri hanging off of him.

" Adrian I got him, you go have fun. I'll take him to his room." I said grabbing Dimitri.

"Are you sure little dhampir?" He said with a skeptical look.

" Yes I'm sure. I can't do anything here anyway remember. You go have enough fun for both of us. since I can't enjoy this paparty somebody might as well."

" How could I forget." He said smiling. " Look at you being mommy of the year."

I just laughed at him and started walking out of there with Dimitri hanging on my shoulder. He seemed so out of it he didn't know that it was me he was with instead of Adrian.

" Mmm... you smell good. Like my Roza. Why do you smell like her." Dimitri said.

" Okay. Whatever you say."

" I love my Roza. Did you know that?"

"That's just the alcohol talking Dimitri."

"No it's not. I do love Roza. I've loved Roza sinces the day I meet her. Only her."

"Whatever, you don't lie and use the person you love".

"I didn't use her. Tasha found out about us and threatened to tell. So I said I would go with her if she wouldn't tell."

"That doesn't explain why you kissed her."

"I didn't want to. The last thing I remember is that I heard someone come in and she told me to kiss her, and for some reason I wanted to all of a sudden and I couldn't control myself and I kissed her."

We stopped in the hall outside his door. He just stood there staring at his door. He looked at it with so much love in his eyes, but also regret and hurt.

" I've only ever have loved her, nobody else. I know what I did is inexcusable and that she's moved on but I'll always love her."

" Who said she moved on?" I said going a long with this.

"My Roza is pregnant. You and Lissa said so, but you didn't have to lie about me being the father". He opened his door and sat on the couch.

" Why do you ththink we we're lying to you? It's possible for her to get pregnant with a dhampir with her being shadow kissed."

"She put you up to saying that, didn't she? She really wants me to come back that badly. I can't now, I can't look at her without seeing a moroi like Jessie touching her that way."

" Well you caught us, don't know why we ever thought you'd fall for it." I said with tears in my eyes as I leaned against the wall.

" That's the only reason she'd have for saying it was mine. She doesn't like who the real father is and tried getting me not only to come back but also say it was mine."

By now tears were freely falling down my face.

" It almost worked to. When you guys told me I wanted it to be true that I almost believed. Then I started thinking logically, then I started getting mad about it. Here I am leaving the only person I love to protect her and turns out she cheated on me the same day that we mad love the first time, with a moroi guy and got pregnant. Then had the nerve to try a trick me to raise it as my own. Just seeing a guy eyeing her in class made me furious, but to find out that she slept with someone the same day... after everything we've been through."

I was quitly sobbing now hearing him talk like this. This is what he really thought about me. Just when I was about to leave he said the most unforgivable thing I never thought he would say.

"Filthy blood whore. That's what she is. That's what I get for getting attached to her." He said with the most venom in his voice I've ever heard.

"Well I know what I am now to you..." I said as I walked out.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled after me.

I started running to my room in guardian housing and let all my tears free. I laid on my bed crying for hours until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter. But I hoped you liked it and review and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
